Talk Dirty to me
by Upsgirl88
Summary: "Good. Now imagine I'm sliding my hands down your stomach, lower and lower…" Daryl spoke slowly. His voice was so incredibly sexy. "Move your hand lower, open your legs, touch yourself…" Carol's heart was pounding as she followed his command, slipping her hand down her body, between her legs where her most sensitive parts were eagerly waiting to be touched...


_AN: This is another converted fic. The majority of the one shots I have will likely have to be AU, but this one I was able to turn into something current ZA. I know not everyone follows filming spoilers but this was inspired slightly by the episode 10 spoilers, just slightly - it's mostly speculation (there's nothing in here that's been confirmed to happen in S7 so I'm not giving anything away, rest assured). Anyway, it's really just a lot of smut mixed in with some Caryl sweetness and filled with hope. Please enjoy :)_

 **Talk Dirty to Me**

Carol was relaxing in a hot bath, deep in bubbles, when her phone started to buzz. She had a notion to ignore it, but when she knew it could only be one person - Daryl. When the two of them returned to the Kingdom together, where they had been living for several months, they were surprised to see several people carrying cell phones. Apparently close to DC the cell towers were still functioning, but the signal tended to get sketchy the further away you went. They were supposed to only be used for emergencies because of charging issues but whenever Daryl went out on a run with the knights she made sure she left hers on so he could reach her. He'd only started going out recently and only for short stints. There was still concern Negan could be after him, but Daryl just couldn't stand to be caged up and he needed the little breaks from being stuck at the Kingdom.

Carol slid the screen to pick up the call and hit the button to put him on speaker. "Hi Daryl," she said, smiling, even though he was interrupting her tranquility. "Miss me already?" she joked. They had been working together pretty much the entire day before preparing things for the group to head out and had only parted ways that morning. They had accidentally slept in and he had to take off with nothing more than a quick kiss. It had been a long exhausting day, as it always was when several people headed out and the rest of them had extra work to do, which was why Carol was sitting in the tub, letting the hot water soothe her tired muscles.

"You know I miss you," Daryl replied. Carol smiled at the response because it likely was more truth than teasing. Since they had reunited and really spent time working through their personal demons - together - they had developed an emotional bond that was indestructible, but through it they had also bonded physically and found an intimacy between them that neither had ever experienced. What had begun as a shy, almost tentative experience had quickly become easy, passionate, and something they were able to openly discuss, just like anything else. They were so connected that even Daryl, her bashful friend and lover, could talk to her about absolutely anything. It didn't take them long to discover each other's likes and dislikes between the sheets. And even many months after their first time they still had trouble keeping their hands off each other when they were alone… though the last few days had been so busy and exhausting they hadn't been intimate at all. "Whatcha doing?" He likely heard the splash of the water as she shifted.

"I'm having a bath," Carol sighed, closing her eyes and sinking into the suds.

"Like, you're naked? Right now? All wet and soapy?" he groaned.

"Yep, completely naked," Carol said softly. "Definitely wet, slippery, sudsy…" She had never had any trouble teasing Daryl in a flirtatious manner - this was no different.

"Fuck, what are you trying to do to me Woman?" Daryl's voice had an edge to it that she'd heard many times, moments before he'd fucked her. He had this low growl that was so damn sexy it made her shiver with pleasure.

"Me?" Carol asked innocently. "I'm just minding my own business, rubbing this bar of soap all over my body." Carol bit her lip and smiled, waiting for his response. .

"I wish I was there right now," Daryl said, his voice low and husky. Carol felt a stirring low in her belly. It wasn't the first time they'd had phone sex - and unless someone confiscated their cell phones it probably wouldn't be the last. It had surprised her the first time it happened. She really didn't think Daryl had it in him to be so bold. But he'd told her later it was actually easier for him to talk like that when she wasn't looking at him. "It could be my hands all over your body, instead of the soap. Would you like that? Would you like me touching you?"

The instant throb between her legs was a good indication of her answer. "Mmm, yeah, I would love your hands all over me. Tell me what you'd do if you were here Daryl," she sighed, playing along. He was getting better every time they played this game and Carol was excited to see what he had in store for her.

"First I would kiss you, claim your lips and dip my tongue in your sweet mouth, remind you you're mine," Daryl spoke, his voice sending a wave of heat coursing through her body. Carol liked it when he got possessive, even though it had been one of Ed's worst traits. With Daryl it was different because she knew he would never hurt her - it was just a reminder of how important she was to him. "Then I'd move from your lips to your neck, sucking and biting, moving lower and taking a nipple into my mouth. Touch your nipples, rub them, get them all stiff and hard like they would be in my mouth while I sucked them." Carol let her hands float through the water to cup her breasts, flicking her fingers over her nipples. They were already hard from listening to him, but they stiffened even more between her fingers. "Are you doing what you're told? Are you being a naughty girl for me?"

"Yes," she moaned, continuing to rub her tits, wishing it was him instead.

"Good. Now imagine I'm sliding my hands down your stomach, lower and lower…" Daryl spoke slowly. His voice was so incredibly sexy. "Move your hand lower, open your legs, touch yourself…" Carol's heart was pounding as she followed his command, slipping her hand down her body, between her legs where her most sensitive parts were eagerly waiting to be touched. "Tell me what it feels like," he spoke slowly.

"Oh God Daryl, it feels so good. But I wish it was you…" she groaned, slipping two fingers between her folds, delving deeper.

"It is me," he insisted. "It's my hand down there, my fingers all up in your sweet, wet pussy… I'm slipping them just inside, teasing you, torturing you, making you beg for more. Beg Carol, beg me to push all the way inside you."

"Fuck, Daryl, please… please… I need you inside me, so bad it hurts," Carol moaned, biting her lip and forcing herself to keep her touch light and shallow, just like he was describing.

"Get out of the tub," he demanded.

"What?" Carol asked in confusion as her eyes flew open. "Why?"

"Don't ask questions, just do as you're told," he said sternly. "No more touching yourself until you're lying naked in our bed."

Carol found herself climbing from the tub, careful not to drip water on the phone, and reaching for a towel to quickly dry off. "What are you going to do while I move to the bed?" she asked him.

"What do you want me to do?" Daryl turned it back on her.

"I want your dick in your hand Daryl," Carol replied, wiping water droplets from her body. It was her turn to raise the bar and she was more than ready. "I want it hard and aching to be buried in my wet pussy." Speaking the words out loud made her body throb in all the right places. As fun as it was, she wasn't sure masturbating was going to be enough. She wanted Daryl fucking her like she'd never wanted anything before. "I'm lying," Carol said, completely and utterly whining as she lost her composure. "I want you here. I want you here now," she said, pouting and wrapping the towel around her body.

"Get in bed, I'm right here," Daryl said gently. "Get in, close your eyes and focus on my voice."

Carol walked out of the ensuite into the bedroom, pulled back the covers on the bed and climbed between the sheets. She set the phone on the nightstand. "Okay, I'm in bed," she sighed, stretching out and shivering with anticipation.

"Good. Are your eyes closed?" he asked.

"Yep," Carol said, laying her head back on the pillow and letting her eyes gently shut.

"I'm gonna touch your pussy again now… lightly, putting my fingers in just deep enough to feel how wet you are… are you wet?" he asked.

"Mmm, yeah, so wet…" she moaned, feeling the slick moisture on her fingertips.

"God you're fucking sexy, so hot…" Daryl groaned into the phone. "My dick hurts so bad. I wanna fuck you Carol. I wanna stick my cock in that tight pussy and push it balls deep…"

"Fuck… Dary..." Carol got out, shuddering as she slipped two fingers inside herself, pushing them as deep as she could. It was no match for what he was describing, but he had her so turned on it didn't matter at that point. Her heart was pounding even harder than before. "You feel so good, filling me up… stretching me… making me even wetter…" Carol bucked against her hand pushing her fingers even further inside. Carol was so turned on - she wanted to make sure he was too so she upped her game, "Don't you want that? Don't you want to be here? Don't you want to fuck me? Feel everything I'm describing? Don't you wish you were in this bed right now? Fucking me like an animal? Pushing me to the edge and then over, feeling my pussy clench your dick when you make me come?" Carol was really laying it on hot and heavy, turning the tables on him. "Stroke your dick… I bet it doesn't feel nearly as good as it would all wet inside me…"

Carol's eyes flew open as the covers were yanked from her body. "You win," Daryl said, with a grin, standing naked before her with a full blown hard on. "And I don't fucking care because I can't wait another second to pound that delicious pussy."

Daryl had been there all along, lying on the couch in the living room while Carol took a bath. He had come home that evening just moments after she'd hopped into the tub. Him and another guy had been sent back to deliver an important message to Ezekiel. Luckily Carol hadn't shut her phone off after he'd kissed her and left her to bathe. When her phone rang and the fun started she knew the game was on to see who would give in first. Quite honestly, she'd almost ran to the other room instead of staying in the bedroom and fucked him right after she got out of the tub, but somehow she'd found the restraint. So now Carol would have bragging rights and get fucked hard, just like she wanted anyway. It was a perfect win-win for her.

There was nothing she could do to herself that felt anywhere near as good as that first moment of penetration, or the feeling of being completely full when he pushed deep into her core. Daryl worked her over to the point of exhaustion and she had no idea how he was holding on as long as he was, but she knew he was doing it for her. When she finally exploded and cried out he wasn't long behind her. It was important to Daryl that she came first - always.

"I don't think I've ever been more glad you were out there on the couch," Carol sighed, lying beside him, completely spent.

"Christ, I've been thinking about fucking you since I watched you get dressed yesterday morning…" he moaned. "You really played hard to get." Daryl had wanted to make love and tried to get her out of the clothes she'd just put on. Carol had fought him off and laughed to herself when she walked out of the house, leaving him and his stiffie inside to calm down before he could leave. "Wanna know a secret?" he asked. "What took me so long in the bathroom yesterday, when I left when we were paining those boards?"

"You didn't?" she exclaimed, rolling to face him.

"I did," Daryl smiled, playfully pinching her nipple. "Don't tell Morgan, but I might have got just a tiny bit on that apron thingy he let me borrow."

"Oh my God, that's so… gross?" Carol said hesitantly.

"But it turns you on, doesn't it?" he asked, pulling her on top of him.

"Yes…" she sighed. "But why?"

"You're a dirty dirty girl," Daryl teased her.

"Mmm, maybe… but I'm your dirty girl," she laughed.

"Fucking right," he replied, pulling her in for a long kiss.

God he's gorgeous, she thought, pinning his arms about his head and starting into round two. She was tired, absolutely exhausted from the grueling schedule they'd had over the past week and a half - But she was certainly not too exhausted for what Daryl was providing. No, she was never too exhausted for him. She realized that he was the type of guy that could probably wear a lot of women out, but not her. He had met his match with her. There wouldn't be a time he wanted sex any more than she did. Carol had more restraint than Daryl, but the level of desire was equal, or perhaps even tilted in her direction.

"Fuck, you… oh my God, the things you do to me," Daryl sighed, as they lay side by side catching their breath afterwards.

"Mmm," she mumbled sleepily in response, a tired smile playing on her lips. Daryl sat up and looked at her. That was one thing about him, he just never seemed tired… ever. No matter how tired he looked he somehow just kept going and going, like the energizer bunny.

"Lay down," she demanded with a yawn. "I gotta sleep and I want you to snuggle with me."

"Carollllll, you know I don't snuggle," he whined.

"Lay down and do as you're told Daryl," she replied, closing her eyes and missing the smirk she knew was on his lips. "I'm tired and I want your arms around me all night."

"You know what happens when I touch your naked body right?" Daryl teased.

Carol shifted as he slipped beside her and wrapped his arms around her. "Yup, I know… Just give me a few hours sleep at least." Carol was quite certain he would wake her up at some point during the night, or first thing in the morning and when he did, she would be more than ready.

She turned slightly so she could talk to him, "You remember when we reunited… after terminus…" Carol had suddenly thought of this earlier in the day and she'd almost called him to ask because it was all she could think about. "When we were hugging… did you say something? I swear I heard you say something…" It was such a long, long time ago and so much had happened that she'd never got around to asking him. Daryl chuckled. "What?" She turned to face him. "You did say something, didn't you?" She knew she'd heard him mutter something. "What was it? What did you say?"

"I said I love you," Daryl replied, kissing the tip of her nose.

Carol's breath caught and her heart started to beat faster. "But… wh...why didn't you say it to me again? Why didn't you make sure I heard you?" She couldn't believe he'd loved her for that long and didn't tell her.

"I don't know, I was caught up in the moment… And then Rick was there and like it always is - just one thing after another… but, you're listening now right?" Daryl asked, touching her cheek.

"Yeah…" Carol said, holding her breath.

"Perfect, because… I love you." Before she had a chance to reply he kissed her, long, soft and sweet.

When he finally pulled back she gave him the biggest smile she had, "I love you too."

Months of talks, tears, intimacy, sex… and not once had either of them actually said those words. It was bizarre. They both knew, which is likely why neither had actually verbalized it. But Carol was blown away by the fact that he had told her so long, long ago. The guilt struck her and before she knew it there were tears rolling down her cheeks. "Don't… it's okay. You didn't know," Daryl said, brushing away her tears. "That's on me." Without her even speaking he knew exactly what was bothering her. "You had so much going on…" Carol nodded and took a deep breath. They couldn't go back now - only forward - together. "Now lay down so we can snuggle," he ordered.

"I thought you didn't like snuggling," Carol sniffled, laying down again with a little smile as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

"Hmph," he grunted, nuzzling her neck. "Maybe just this one time…"


End file.
